Wait For Rose
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Wilson's remarrying to an old flame from college, House wants to pop the question to Cuddy, Chase and Cameron aren't exactly getting along. Random story. Features Huddy, Wilson/OC WilTheryn , Chameron, slight Foreteen. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Huge important note, first of all, Katheryn Rose is MY CHARACTER. She's literally me, using my fanfiction username (since I'm not using my real name in my fanfiction), so that means no can use her without my permission.

Also, a HUGE hugs and thanks to HughLaurieLover for helping me work out some ideas on the story. *hands an everlasting supply of cookies* She's in the story too, as is Bree In Diamonds (once I ask her).

I tell you, I'm planning to make this story awesome. It's WilTheryn and Huddy. What more can Huddy fans ask for? lol. Now, on with the story!

Chapter OneFour years after Both Sides Now … late October

"You did it?" Lisa Cuddy looked up from her desk, and to James Wilson, who was grinning like an idiot. "You proposed, are you crazy?"

"No, he's not," the door slammed and Gregory House clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "You want the marriage, really? You're taking a _fourth_ trip down the aisle?" Wilson nodded and Cuddy laughed, but he went on, "You'd better not screw this one up."

"You're going to be my best man right?" Wilson interrupted, looking at House curiously.

"Which makes Lisa the maid of honor by default," the door opened again and Wilson's fiancé, Katheryn, came into the room. She kissed Wilson's cheek and sat on one of the chairs in front of Cuddy's desk, "We're coupling the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Chase and Cameron are also in the wedding, along with Foreman and Thirteen, as are Taub and Britney."

"Coupling? Taub and Britney?" Wilson laughed, "Maybe that's not such a good idea, we'll take Taub out and replace him."

"With who?" House leaned against the desk, twirling his cane between his fingers, "There's no one else that important to you."

"Well, Cameron is expecting a baby, she might not want to be in the wedding, depending how close it is to her due date. So, in that case, we could take out both Taub and Cameron, then Britney could be paired with Chase." Katheryn, Wilson and House all nodded, and she went on, "You have to let Britney and I plan it more, please?" She made her best 'puppy dog' face at Wilson and Katheryn, who both shrugged.

"As long as we approve everything first, we don't want it to be tainted by your boyfriend's idea of fun." Wilson elbowed House in the ribs, and Cuddy nodded, agreeing to the idea. She glanced down at her pager, "I've got to go," she pecked House on the lips, "I'll talk to you all later about the plans." Katheryn followed her out, after kissing Wilson's cheek, calling something about leaving Britney's number on the desk later.

"Wilson, wait," House looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of Cuddy's desk, still twirling his cane.

"What? I'm not like you and I can't get out of doing my job, because unlike you, I'm not dating the dean of medicine."

"And I'd kill you if you were," he hopped off the desk, his leg buckling slightly, "What do you think about a second wedding for Princeton-Plainsboro?"

"Besides mine and Katheryn's? Who else is … no … you're not going to actually propose are you?"

"I think I should, I mean, as half the people in the hospital say, 'we already act like an old married couple'. So why not just add something else to the 'act like a couple' mix?"

"You don't do weddings, well, marriages."

"That's your forte," House reached into Cuddy's desk and pulled out a pad of paper, and wrote some numbers down on it, "I know her ring size, I found a ring that I think she'll like, what more do I need?"

"I don't know, I'm not the best on long-term marriages."

"You'd better hope Katheryn doesn't hear you saying that."

"She already knows, besides, assuming you did propose to Cuddy, then it would seem likely that your wedding would take place around the same time ours would. And I assume you want me to be the best man."

"No, you're the maid of honor, Cuddy even said …"

"What did I say?" Cuddy opened the door and walked towards House, her eyes laughing.

"Nothing," he bent and kissed her lips gently, "I'll see you later." He stopped besides Wilson, he voice lowered, "Fine, I won't do it yet, but you can't stop me from doing it later." Wilson shrugged and watched House leave, and left after a nod to Cuddy, who watched them leave quietly.

"Hey, Cameron," Katheryn approached her, since both of them were on their lunch break, "James and I were wondering if you and Chase were interested in being in our wedding. The date is set for mid-May." She sat down at the table, "House is Wilson's best man, which makes Cuddy my maid of honor by default, since we're going by couples. He suggested you and Chase, along with Foreman, Thirteen, Taub and my friend Britney. But we don't think Taub and Britney go well together, so we're thinking of dropping him."

"Well, if you want, you can take me off the list too, my due date is in late May. Feel free, at least in my opinion, to put Britney with Chase, I don't think he's going to mind."

"That's great," Katheryn stood, "I'll just double check with Chase, I don't think he and Britney have met before, but they'll be great together." She turned on her heel, "I'll stop by Cuddy's office and let her know what's up, since she suggested that they pair together if you preferred to stay out of the wedding. Of course you know I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just that I can understand you being more worried about you baby so close to your due date."

"Don't worry about asking Chase, he'll be fine with it." Nodding, Katheryn made her way back to the clinic with some news for the dean of medicine, before heading to the ER to inform a sneaky Aussie about his sudden role in her and Wilson's wedding.

AN; Complete crap? Also, Katheryn is in her late 30s or early 40s in this (I'm _much_ younger than that) so she'd be about five years younger than Wilson (or so I guess from the show). There's going to be much more background on Katheryn, along with what else has happened in the four years since BSN.

Review please!

~KM


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, gee, thanks people, I never expected such a response so quickly. Also, I've changed my pen name, from _Anurima Katheryn Mae Rose_ to _Katheryn Mae Wilson MD_ – since that's my name in this story. And, HughLaurieLover, thanks for the idea (and hope you don't mind that you have a boyfriend who can't make the wedding … part of the plot).**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey, Chase," Katheryn dropped into a chair outside of the ER, "You okay with being in the wedding?"

"What wedding? Don't tell me House and Cuddy are getting married. This hospital is going to burn to the ground if they tie the knot."

"Not you, you idiot!" She showed him her ring, a simple gold band with a small diamond in the center, "James and I – we need groomsmen. House and Cuddy are our best man and maid of honor; then we need two more groomsmen and bridesmaids. We're considering asking Thirteen and my friend Britney to be the bridesmaids, but Britney's boyfriend won't be able to make it. So, Foreman is the automatic groomsman to partner with Thirteen, but we need someone for Brit."

"So you want me to be in the wedding…?"

"Well, I know you and Cameron are on the outs right now, but she said that she's not going to be able to be a bridesmaid. We were originally going to have three, but then we didn't want to put Britney with Taub, and Cuddy figured that Cameron's due date was too close to the date of the wedding. I spoke with her, and she said that you could still be in it if you wanted too, though I decided that I'd ask you first."

"I'll do it," Chase twisted his wedding ring, "I don't mind coupling with Britney, she sounds nice."

"She is, she's a lot like me," Katheryn stood, "I'll let James know, and we'll let you know when we're going to start more in-depth planning and stuff." She left Chase outside the oddly quiet ER, still fiddling with his wedding ring.

"House," Cuddy leaned against the headboard of the bed and flipped through a magazine, besides her, he paused in his channel search and looked over at her. "We need to talk about what you were telling Wilson earlier, I couldn't help but overhear a bit of the conversation."

"What did you hear?" House felt his stomach drop, _had Cuddy heard about him wanting to propose? _Then again, he was all ready, even the ring was in the pocket of the pair of jeans that hung over a chair next to the bed.

"Just that you're not going to do whatever you want to do yet, but he can't stop you from doing it later."

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief, "Trust me," he leaned forwards, kissing her gently on the lips, "Wilson can't stop me at anything when it comes to you."

"I'm glad, you're not you when he tries to stop you from doing something." House pulled backwards and looked into her eyes.

"Then can it stop me from this?" He reached over and pulled out the ring box, climbed off the bed and knelt next to it, ""Lisa Cuddy, when we met back at Michigan all those years ago, the first thing I noticed about you were your eyes. Over the past twenty years, before I went to Mayfield, I learned a lot more about you; what makes you laugh, smile, yell or cry. You were the first person to come and visit me, then when you did, I realized just how much I had missed you that month beforehand. When I came back, you were the first person I laid eyes at the hospital, and since then, you have meant the world to me." He shifted his weight slightly, "And it would make me even happier to know that you're happy and there's only one way I can think of knowing that. Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Cuddy half-threw herself into House's arms, her lips meeting his, "Yes, yes, yes." She pulled back slightly, looking at the ring as he slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you Lisa Cuddy," House shifted his weight off his bad leg and slipped her back onto the bed, before joining her, "You make me the happiest man on earth right now."

"I'm glad I can," she whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, "I love you too."

"You idiot!" Wilson was glaring at House, who stood on his front porch at seven-thirty the next morning, "You proposed to Cuddy? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not, I love her Wilson," he shrugged.

"What's going on?" Katheryn slipped under Wilson's shoulder, a bathrobe tied around her waist, "What do you want House?"

"It's always 'What do you want House?' Why can't it ever be 'Good morning House, what do you need to ask me?' Why so rude?" He narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "Your fiancée's an annoying sack of bum fleck."

"That would be Chase, not me." She shrugged, "Congrats on you and Cuddy getting engaged," she paused, "See? I'm not freaking out about it like James is. Though I do warn you, Chase said that the hospital is going to burn to the ground if you and Cuddy got married, so don't worry him too much."

"He's probably right, but what's a marriage without a few fights?"

"Good point," Wilson narrowed his eyes, "Don't screw this up though, she'll never forgive you if you did."

"I won't," he ignored the laugh from both him and Katheryn, "trust me."

"Can we ever?" Katheryn turned, looking over her shoulder, "I'm going to get something to eat, and no House, if you want something, you need to go home and get your own food."

"Fine, I'll see you all later."

"Why do you always need to blame me for _everything_?" Cameron stood in the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

"I don't blame you for everything!" Chase countered, standing in the doorway, "I just know that you cleaned a bit after I went to bed so I was wondering where you put my shoes."

"Look for them!" She retorted, "I'm making breakfast."

"I already ate, I couldn't sleep so I got up earlier and had some stuff." He pulled on his jacket and opened the door, having found a different pair of shoes, "I'm going in early, see you later." The door slammed and Cameron sank into a chair, tears falling down her cheeks.

**

* * *

**

AN: So, next chapter is all about the history of Chase and Cameron's marriage in the past four years and how it's fallen apart. Also, Katheryn is close to both Cuddy and Cameron, but the two aren't close at all, Cameron is jealous of Cuddy for being with House and all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I need your help," Cameron entered Cuddy's office, and nodded to House, who sat across from her, "Scram, you and Cuddy can talk later." Nodding, he stood, leaned across the desk, kissing Cuddy's forehead gently, before leaving the room.

"What?"

"Chase." Cameron took a seat in the chair House had just vacated, "It's as if he doesn't respect me anymore, he's been going to bed early, or going out late and drinking. He gets up with the sun pretty much every morning, then eats and when I get up, he heads in early. Everytime I try to talk to him during lunch, he always makes up some excuse on why he has to leave." She sighed, "I just don't know who to ask for advice."

"So you ask me?" Cuddy took a sip of the coffee House had brought her beforehand, "I've never dated him, I don't know his personality as well as you do."

"That's just it! I _don't _know him, he's changed since we got married."

"And you're asking me for advice? You know I've never been married before," she paused, leaning back in her chair, but made sure she hadn't let Cameron see her engagement ring yet.

"You've dated House for almost four years!"

"Which has what to do with Chase?"

"Everything! Remember how before House went to Mayfield, he often drank to solve his problems, he wouldn't let anyone in! That's exactly what Chase is doing now, he refuses to tell me anything, even if he's had a good day or not."

"How long has he been doing it?"

"For a few months, I'm worried about him."

"I hate to say this, but maybe, this is his way of saying that you and him aren't going to work." Cuddy sighed, suddenly feeling bad for the woman across from her, "That maybe he feels that you two were better off being steady partners, but a commitment to marriage is too much."

"But … I don't know," Cameron stopped, "Who could there be?"

"_Who_? You think Chase is in love with someone else?"

"Yes, no, maybe." She stood, "I'll think about what you said Cuddy, and," she nodded at the engagement ring, "congrats on you and House." She said in a cheery voice that didn't meet her eyes, before turning away and slamming the door on her way out.

Cuddy pinched the bridge of her nose, and the door opened again, this time, revealing Chase. "What?" She sighed, looking over at him, "I just spoke with Cameron, now you."

"So you think I'm being an ass about all this?"

"All what?"

"About being angry at her?"

"She never mentioned you being angry," she noticed that he was fiddling with his ring, "just that she felt like you were turning into House."

"Congratulations on your engagement, by the way, House happened to mention it to Foreman and I this afternoon during lunch."

"Thanks, but no, I don't agree with her."

"Do you want my side of the story?"

"Why not? It's good to hear both sides."

"I don't want to stay married to her anymore."

"You … what?" Cuddy choked on her coffee, "You want to divorce her?"

"She still loves House, you know, she never got over him."

"I know, but don't you think divorcing her is a bit much? She lost her first husband, House didn't think that they would work, and now you want to break her heart too?"

"No," Chase leaned back in the chair, "I mean, I don't want to break her heart, but I want her to understand that marriage isn't working between us."

"Oh. How are you planning to do that?"

"No idea, I mean, I don't want to stay in this marriage if it's making both of us unhappy."

"Both of you?"

"I'm not sure why it's making her unhappy right now, but I think that we bit off more than we could chew in the time we had."

"And now you regret that you didn't wait?"

"Basically," Chase stood, "I'll try and talk to her, thanks for the advice."

"Advice? I didn't give you much." Cuddy protested slightly, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing," he opened the door, "Just telling someone who wasn't on a certain side made me realize what I need to tell her." He shut it quietly behind him, but it reopened a few moments later.

"What now?" Cuddy asked without looking up. "I should just post a sign on the door, 'Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and Relationship Counselor'."

"What's wrong?" House walked around the desk and dropped a kiss on her lips, "Chase and Cameron?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Chase wants a divorce and Cameron still loves you."

"Go Chase," he twirled a ringlet of Cuddy's hair around his finger, "Cameron needs to get over me."

"Oh, and I forgot, Cameron thinks there's someone else." She and House both muffled their laughter, knowing full well that Chase wouldn't be looking for a second marriage partner any time soon.

* * *

**AN: So, we've got Cameron all angsty, Chase is an alcoholic, Cuddy and House are all "gaga" over each other, and all Wilson and Katheryn want to do is plan their wedding. I haven't even gotten to Taub (sorry he's still here), Foreman and Thirteen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter segues right into the next one, so it would be best to read this then the next one, once I finish it up. Also, a bit of a stolen idea from "Last Resort" … you'll have to see why when you read it.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"What next?" House limped out of his office, "You'll be missing work by the week?" Thirteen narrowed her eyes as he left, before flipping through the file in front of her.

"Ignore him," Foreman looked over at her, "You can't help it."

"Of course I can't," she snapped, "if I could then I would do something." She folded the files up and tucked them under her arm, "I'll be in the patient's room if anyone needs me." The door slammed shut behind her, Foreman and Taub, who observed the scene quietly, exchanged shrugs.

"It's after five," Foreman folded the rest of the files up and put them in a stack on the table, "I'm heading home, see you tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Taub flicked off the lights as he left behind Foreman, leaving the desk light in House's office on. "Go tell Thirteen that too," he called after him as his disappeared down a hallway. A muffled reply came back and he stepped onto the elevator, only to be joined by Wilson and Cuddy, who seemed to be coming from his office.

"Why can't you tell her yet?" Cuddy asked, looking, half-excitedly and half-annoyed, at whatever Wilson was doing.

"It's a surprise, that's why."

"You heard about Chase and Cameron right?" She asked, shifting the folders in her arms, "Or not?" She stopped then went on, "Apparently Chase wants a divorce but Cameron won't believe that they have to end their marriage."

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Taub cut in, "They were acting like that almost from the very beginning, they hadn't been able to agree on anything that we suggested while working with us. When House got back, then Chase was glad to go back to his old job, but Cameron wanted to stay."

"Figures," the elevator doors slid open, "Chase thinks that they made a huge mistake of getting married, he thinks it would have been better if they stayed together as partners." Cuddy left the two men standing there, shocked expressions on both their faces.

"I see you've left Wilson and Taub stunned," Katheryn met her outside her office, and nodded back at them, "What did you say?"

"I told them the trust about Chase's opinion on his and Cameron's marriage." She opened the door to see House sitting at her desk, feet up, "You know what's going on between them right?" Katheryn nodded, setting a folder down on the desk, and sat down in a chair.

"Do you want me to leave?" He sat up, and before anyone could answer, he kissed Cuddy's cheek and left the room, leaving both her and Katheryn to stare after him in surprise.

"What was that about?" Cuddy sat down, still staring after House, "Unless he knows we're going to talk about the wedding."

"Probably, I spoke with Britney last night, and she said she's able to fly in for two weeks, starting next week, so then you two can meet each other so you aren't doing all your planning over email or the phone."

"Good, I was wondering when we'd start that," she laughed, "I hate planning things over email or the phone." She stopped as Katheryn's pager went off.

"Sorry, emergency in the ER, I'll try and talk with you tomorrow, or later." She stood, and hurried from the room, allowing House to slip in a few moments later.

"Don't you have some extra clinic hours to do before you come in and bother me again?" Cuddy glanced up, seeing him frown.

"I thought I got off for today," he smirked down at her, and the door banged open, revealing Wilson and an annoyed patient.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy," Wilson stepped back, but House stood instead.

"I'll talk to you later Cuddy, I've got some clinic hours to catch up on." Cuddy laughed as he stood and moved towards the door, "Do remember to knock next time you decide to visit the dean, boy-wonder, it might be a good idea from now on." He closed the door behind Wilson and the patient, leaving them alone with Cuddy.

"What is it Dr. Wilson?" She leaned back in her chair, hiding the files Katheryn had brought in under a few files of her own.

"This man, Mr. Adams, one of my patients, refuses to believe that he has brain cancer."

"No one in my family has ever had any kind of cancer!" Mr. Adams exclaimed, "I'm not that old either, I'm twenty-four, I can't get cancer now!" Wilson passed the files he had brought with him to Cuddy, who opened them and scanned them.

"You know I didn't specialize in oncology Dr. Wilson, your judgment is better than mine." She set the files on her desk.

"You trust his judgment over yours? If he makes a mistake I could die!"

"You're going to die anyways sir," Cuddy cut him off, "From what I can tell, even from knowing little information about oncology, the cancer has progressed too much to do a normal operation on the cells."

"That's what I was telling him, but he doesn't seem to understand that even if we were start radiation on him, then the strength of that would probably kill him anyways!" Wilson snapped, his eyes narrowed, "I gave him the option of starting the radiation but he doesn't even believe he has cancer."

"Look, Dr. Wilson is one of the best doctors we have here, if you choose not to believe him, then you don't have too. But if you were to go to Princeton General, or any other hospital around her, they would probably give you the same information we're giving you here." She paused, "You can choose to accept our diagnosis, and proceed with the treatment now, or go to another hospital tomorrow and receive the same exact news."

"Would you like me to page Dr. Foreman?" Wilson interrupted, "He knows more about the brain that I would, being a neurologist."

"No, it's not important," Cuddy twirled a pen between her fingers, and he raised his eyebrows at this.

"So you're going to let him kill me by giving me all this radiation, which is _supposed _to be a treatment?" Mr. Adams jumped up, "Is there anyone else in this hospital that would be able to suggest anything else?"

"Our head diagnostician," Wilson began, "But he's busy right now, he has a case of his own and clinic hours." He added, seeing Cuddy narrow her eyes, "It's possible someone on his team could pop down here and grab the files."

"I'm already here, clinic's closed." House stood in the doorway, "Look, dude," he was looking at Mr. Adams, "You're going to die whether you like it or not. If you accept the option of treatment, then you'll have more time. If you ignore everything we say here, then you'll die faster. Either way, one day, you'll kneel over and drop dead. Maybe not this week, but who knows how soon if you don't get treatment."

"House," Cuddy began, "be quiet."

"I just don't believe that radiation is the only option." Mr. Adams protested, looking between the diagnostician, oncologist and dean.

"It is now," House limped over to him, sitting on Cuddy's desk, "If you want to die, then go home. If you want our help, then listen to Dr. Wilson and go to radiology with him."

"House," Cuddy poked him in the back with her pen, "Get off my desk, now." She poked him harder and he turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Why should I believe any of you?" Mr. Adams stood up, "I need an answer!"

"You got one," House snapped, "Quit whining about it or get out of this office."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long wait! This has been written for ages, but I didn't post it for some odd reason.

* * *

Chapter Five (or an extended chapter four)

"'You're going to die' is a bad answer, I need to know more than that!" Mr. Adams stood so he was facing House, his eyes narrowed. "You're all lying! I don't have cancer!"

"Everyone lies, but we're not lying about you having cancer." Cuddy snapped, coming around the desk to stand besides House, he looked at her, worry evident in his eyes, and he took her hand.

"Look," Wilson snapped, "If you want to get out of here and be treated them let's go, you're wasting time.

"I need something else for treatment besides radiation!"

"There is none this late," Cuddy hissed, her voice cracking slightly, "You can either go through radiation or die on your own."

"Then do something about it!" He cried, grabbing Cuddy by the wrist and twisting it, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Let go of her," House snapped, reaching forwards and shoving Steven roughly away from Wilson and himself.

"Not until I get an answer," his grip tightening on Cuddy's wrist and she bit her lip, her eyes focused on House.

"Do you want me to tell you again?" House twirled his cane between his fingers, "Let go of her or else I'll break your arm."

"House," Wilson warned, "You're overreacting to this."

"Let go of her, now." House gripped Steven's other arm.

"House, stop." Wilson snapped, reaching forwards and wrenching his hand off his patient's arm. "Mr. Adams, you can either leave now or we'll force you too."

Steven Adams grinned slyly, pulling Cuddy towards him and he dropped her wrist, putting his hand on her waist.

"I told you to let go of her," House snapped.

"Why?" He smiled slyly, pressing his lips against Cuddy's neck, and she twisted slightly in his arms, her eyes filling with worry.

"Because, I bet you'd rather die at home as opposed to a prison cell."

"What makes you think I'm going to prison?" His hand dropped to the thin line of flesh between Cuddy's skirt and her top, and he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt.

"House," Cuddy mouthed to him, "Do something."

"Let go of her," House caught Steven's shoulder with his cane and his knees buckled under the impact. Since his grip on her wrist loosened, Cuddy twisted out of her grasp and wrapped her arms around House's neck, snuggling into his half-embrace. Wilson shouldered his way around House's protective stance and grabbed Steven by the collar.

"You're coming with me and I'd better not hear you complain about it." He lifted him roughly from the floor, where he had fallen when House's cane knocked him off balance, and half-dragged him from the room, leaving Cuddy wrapped in House's arms.

"You all right now?" He asked, rubbing her arm slowly. She nodded, stretching up and kissing his cheek, before grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Let's go home," Cuddy pulled it on and buttoned it up, before reaching for House's hand. He let her take and shifted his backpack on his shoulder so he could wrap his arm around her waist. The two of them stepped out into the clinic and a few people stared at them, having seen the ring on Cuddy's finger. Wilson and Steven were standing across the hall nearby two security guards, trying not to draw much attention to them. Katheryn, Cameron and Chase had come up from the ER and they were standing besides them, while Foreman, Thirteen and Taub stood by the elevators. Apparently, the incident in Cuddy's office had spread, and most of the hospital had come down to the main floor to see what the result was.

"Let's go," Wilson and Katheryn followed them now that Steven was under the slight control of the two security guards.

"So far," Katheryn slid into the booth besides Wilson, as Cuddy took a seat besides House, "I've looked at a few places, nothing major though. We were thinking, because it's going to be a late-spring wedding, that it would be nice to have outside."

"Weather?" House interrupted, "Can you really predict that far in advance?"

"No, but we could arrange for a indoor service in case," Wilson stirred his cup of coffee, "I'm sure there's a place around here that's nearby an outdoor park of some sort."

"Okay, that's settled, case closed." House took a sip of the wine he had, ignoring the elbow in the side from Cuddy, who was glaring at him. "What?" he looked innocently at her; "Is there more to discuss?"

"_Yes_," Katheryn handed him a stack of sheets that had been paper clipped together, "You two choose a design pattern, each sheet has the main design for the envelope, main invitation and an RSVP card."

"Maybe I should do that," Cuddy took the papers, "James and him can decide on the reception."

"Fine," House finished his glass of wine, "Can we talk about Chase and Cameron now?"

"Why does that bother you so much?" Wilson asked, "And, yes, if we have to, we can, we're done with wedding plans for now. The rest Britney and Lisa are handling," he added, receiving a nod from both of them.

"It bothers me because Cameron still has the hots for me, can't she see that I'm taken?" House kissed Cuddy's cheek, "And apparently Chase got tricked into this wedding, he never wanted it."

"Did you rig my office?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes, "Or does listening outside of the door not count as eavesdropping to you?" The four of them laughed and smiled to themselves, continuing to enjoy their dinners.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Let me know what you think, and I'll try and update this more often, now that Katheryn is also in some of my other fics (Falling in Love a Coffee Shop, One Thing). **

**xx**

**KM Wilson**


End file.
